Seven Dao Sect
The Seven Dao Sect is a small sect located in the Heavenly Bull Continent inside the Eastern Continent on the Immortal Astral Continent. It is affiliated to the Great Soul Sect, one of the Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions, who run the Heavenly Bull Continent alongside the Gui Yi Sect. They were the owner of the Cave World. Long after the sect's destruction, Wang Lin opened the Cave World and once he was strong enough to break the Immortal Astral Continent's law he turned their Sect into a city to serve as the home of anyone who chooses to come out. This, in effect, became the new Seven Colour Sect. Background The Seven Dao Sect was created by Su Dao and his Dao Companion, Fan Shanmeng, who was also a core disciple of the Great Soul Sect. This, along with a supremely-talented Su Dao, attracted the Great Soul Sect's attention and care and allowed the Seven Dao Sect to receive its backing. Originally, it was a small but healthy sect that could've grown to much higher heights but an incident changed everything. One day, two of the nine suns, Celestial Grand Empyrean Dao Yi and Ancient Grand Empyrean Xuan Luo appeared near the Seven Dao Sect. Their powers were heavenly and they were fighting for a storage fragment that had somehow flown out from the Immemorial God Realm. During their battle, the treasure storage broke and its broken fragment fell in Su Dao's hands. In order to cover up its aura, Fan Shanmeng used all her cultivation to fully suppress it and began to quickly return to the Seven Dao Sect. However, during the trip back, Fan Shanmeng attempted to backstab Su Dao but he evaded her assault and killed her in his rage. However, she didn’t die. As a core disciple of the Great Soul Sect, a part of her soul had been left with her sect. Her teacher, Yan Lu, used a secret spell and allowed her to be reborn from her soul left back in the sect. Throughout the years, she had slowly birthed a faction inside the Seven Dao Sect loyal to her, especially her younger sister, Fan Shanlu. She borrowed her teacher’s spell and lied to her sister, claiming that Su Dao had attempted to kill her so that he could have the treasure fragment for himself. Thus, the sect's civil war began. Although it seemed like the defectors were fighting due to their loyalty towards Fan Shanmeng, seven of Su Dao's Eight Concubines had defected due to their hunger for power. They just used Su Dao's "murderous act" to gain moral high ground. Although the civil war caused the Seven Dao Sect disciples to split, Su Dao suppressed the civil war easily with his mid-stage Void Tribulant cultivation when he returned to the Cave. He then sealed the eight concubines except Zi Xia who did not defect. A few years later, Fan Shanmeng heard that Su Dao had lured Ye Mo inside the Cave, where he ambushed him with Li Guang's Bow and eventually managed to kill him. Afterwards, he enslaved Ye Mo's Ancient Clan underlings and began using their bodies to allow his wounded subordinates to heal by gestating inside their petrified corpses. Feeling particularly vengeful, she told the news about the treasure fragment from the Immemorial God Realm to Lian Daofei and told him how to enter the Cave. Lian Daofei entered the Cave with Little Red and Sovereign just a few weeks after Su Dao's war with Ye Mo ended. Su Dao was still recovering from the injuries he received during his battle with Ye Mo which allowed Lian Daofei to easily defeat the Four Generals and the remaining Seven Dao Sect disciples. Ultimately, Su Dao had to appear and was forced to use the immature Heavenly Dao to devour Lian Daofei's divine sense. However, this came with side-effects that caused Su Dao to split into three souls and seven fragments. Su Dao's tragic fate allowed the seven sealed concubines to escape their bindings and take the disciples loyal to them to create the Outer Realm while the disciples loyal to the Four Generals remained in the Inner Realm. Sometime later, Sovereign was caught by Seven-Colored Daoist and made to join forces with the concubines to find the third soul. History Book Eleven Wang Lin encountered the recovering disciples of the Seven Dao Sect in the Ancient Celestial Realm after he overcame his final Divine Tribulation. He then fought against the White Tiger General and defeated him. The Azure Dragon General and Black Tortoise General attempted to sneak-attack him but Wang Lin pulled out Li Guang's Bow which forced the Vermilion Bird General to step in and negotiate. They made a deal that Wang Lin would seal the Outer Realm's Ancient Celestial Realm three years later while the Four Generals and the remaining 50 sect disciples would help him destroy the concubines and the Outer Realm's remaining forces. Category:Organisations Category:Sects Category:Heavenly Bull Continent Category:Eastern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent